A lighting fixture, which may also be referred to as a light fitting or luminaire is an electrical device used to create artificial light by use of an electric lamp. Lighting fixtures have a fixture body and a light socket to hold the lamp and allow for its replacement. A lighting fixture may also have a switch, such as an automatic or manual switch to control the light. A lighting fixture includes an electrical connection to a power source and permanent or semi-permanent lighting may be directly wired to the power source and moveable lighting fixtures (e.g., lamps) have a plug for an outlet. Lighting fixtures may also have other features, such as reflectors for directing the light, an outer shell or housing for lamp alignment and protection and an electrical ballast or power supply.
A lamp post, which may be referred to as a street light, light pole, street lamp, light standard, or lamp standard is a raised lighting fixture that may be installed on the edge of a road or walkway. Modern lamp posts may also have light-sensitive photocells that activate automatically when light is needed.
A smart meter is an electronic device that records consumption of electric energy in intervals of an hour or less and communicates that information back to a utility provider for monitoring and billing at predetermined intervals. Smart meters enable two-way communication between the meter and a central system at the utility provider. Unlike home energy monitors, smart meters can gather data for remote reporting. Such an advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) differs from traditional automatic meter reading (AMR) in that it enables two-way communications with the meter.